1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to devices that connect a wheel to an axle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel hub having a bayonet-style connection with the wheel and a pinned connection with the axle that cooperate to lock the wheel to the axle in a rotating manner. Specifically, the locking hub and wheel combination are used with a trash can to prevent the wheel from being easily removed from the trash can.
2. Background Information
Numerous applications exist in the art wherein a wheel must be connected to an axle so that the wheel may rotate with respect to the item holding the axle. One such application is waste containers. Many different types of waste containers have wheels that allow the user of the container to tip the container up on the wheels to roll the container from place to place.
One problem with existing connection configurations is that they do not securely connect the wheel to the axle so that the wheels become loose as the container is used. Another problem is that existing connectors allow the wheels to be easily removed. Easily removable wheels are a drawback because the removal of a wheel allows the axle to removed from the container. In some areas of the country, people steal axles from waste containers and sell them for scrap. This is particularly undesirable for the waste collection companies who supply their customers with waste containers. These companies incur significant expenses replacing the stolen axles and replacing the wheels on the axles. The industry thus desires a connector for holding a wheel on an axle that prevents the wheels from being readily removed from the axle. Such a device must be sufficiently rugged to be used on a waste container that will be used outdoors in somewhat rough environments while being heavily loaded. The device must also be easy to install without the use of complicated or unique tools while only being removed with the use of a tool.
One known connector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,902,018. This device uses flexible cantilevered arms to connect a wheel with an axle. One drawback to this device is that the cantilevered locking fingers can be easily broken when used in a harsh environment. Another drawback is that thieves can use a simple pry bar to remove the device in order to steal the axle of the container.
The invention provides a locking hub that is adapted to connect a wheel to an axle such that the wheel will rotate on the axle. The hub cooperates with a wheel that defines an opening with a pair of retaining ledges extending out into the opening. The hub includes a body defining a bore adapted to receive the axle wherein the bore has a longitudinal axis. The body of the hub defines a first slot disposed in a reference plane that intersects the longitudinal axis of the bore. A clip disposed in the slot includes a portion disposed in the bore that is adapted to engage the axle. The hub also defines a slot adapted to lockingly receive the retaining ledges of the wheel to lock the hub to the wheel.
The invention provides that the locking hub may be used with a wheel assembly and a waste container.
The invention also provides a method of connecting a wheel to an axle with a locking hub including the steps of inserting a portion of the locking hub into the wheel so that the locking hub is in an unlocked position; rotating the locking hub to a locked position; and connecting the locking hub to the axle.